Best Man
by ShadowYin-Yang
Summary: Gou Hiwatari and Makoto Kinomiya have been best friends since they were little. Now in college, Gou takes a short trip to America to see if he'll study abroad but misses Makoto. When he gets back, he finds his best friend engaged...shonen-ai: Gou/Makoto
1. BFF since the First Time

**I realized later that this idea is from the movie "Made of Honor." Personally, I was surprised that the movie really wasn't that good. **

**Gou(Go, Goh, or Go with carrot) and Makoto finally return to my stories but not as brothers this time! I know that sounds weird: See, I'm okay with seeing them as brothers since I do like Kai/Takao as a couple. Gou and Makoto have been best friends as well in stories with no shonen-ai at all. But I much prefer these two as lovers (obviously their parents aren't together then and one of them is with Rei instead) since I love Rei/Takao (or Takao/Rei) and Kai/Rei much more making Gou and Makoto the next generation's best couple ever. **

**Before you ask, I'm VERY Anti-Rei/Mao(I hate it with a passion) so I never supported Rin's(Lin, or Ling) existence. Which is why she rarely appears in my stories; if she does, she doesn't end up with anyone except an OC one time. So those that do like her would be happy to know that she will be making an appearance in this story but like hell her father will be Rei! Her mother's still Mao though and most likely, I have her married to Rick if it comes up(come on! Rick/Mao had more chemistry than Rei/Mao! Rin doesn't even look like Rei so no one would notice anyway!). **

**As for Rei, he may not be mentioned in this story but if he is mentioned, chances are, he'll be with Kai or Takao. Whoever he's with effects what Gou and Makoto look like: their eyes and hair color are different. Plus, they have pointed ears and fangs. But I guess we'll just see. **

**Those that are complete noobs and don't get what's going on after all that(no offense but you'd think you'd get it by the end of my explanations): Gou's the real son of Kai, Makoto's the real son of Takao (Tyson), and Rin's the daughter of Mao (Mariah). All three look just like their parents except Makoto's bangs come out straight and down instead of up, Gou has 2 triangles total instead of 4 on his cheeks, and Rin has actual pink hair tied into long braided pig-tails(Mao's hair is MAGENTA!). The rest of the next generations are OC's that I've used since I've started writing about the next gen. **

**I'm using Japanese names. Since their names are not changed very much between the languages, it should be easy to tell who is who for those that only know the dub. And I can FINALLY start this!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade! If I did, there would be another season, Mystel and Ming-Ming would appear more, there would be more Kai/Rei hints, and I would throw in some Takao/Ming hints(the best Hollywood beyblade couple! I had to try! Best female beyblader and best male beyblader=an awesome Makoto if they end up together!)**

* * *

5 years old: 

"_Makoto, this is my friend Kai and his son, Gou! Be nice to him! In other works: Be his friend, okay? (since he doesn't have any)" _

_Makoto smiled and waved to the other young boy, Gou._

"_Takao I think it's the other way around: Gou, be nice to him. Just because he has less money than you, doesn't mean he's any less worthy of attention," said Kai and both Takao and Makoto gave him a dirty look. Gou only stared at Makoto and then smirked a snobby smirk and that was the first time Makoto wanted to punch someone in the face. That was also the first time Gou enjoyed bullying someone._

8 years old:

_Makoto sat there with tears shedding as he tries to defend himself with his tiny and scrawny arms. _

"_You're such a wimp! Son of the beyblade champion! Yeah right!"_

"_Weakling!" _

"_Leave me alone…" Makoto whimpered as curls his body up against the wall with his arms still raised._

"_We will…after we-OW! Who did that?!" _

_Makoto glanced at the ground to see a small pebble land. He then looked between his arms to see Gou tossing a rock up and down with one hand and holding more in another._

"_He said to leave him alone…so leave him alone," Gou ordered. _

"_Oh yeah?!" one of the bullies rolled up his sleeves but another stopped him._

"_Dude! Wait! That's Gou Hiwatari! We can't touch him of all people!" _

"_I don't care if he's a Hiwatari! He's still the same size as the 'great' Kinomiya behind us!" _

"_Trust me, mess with me and you'll get it," Gou challenge and dropped the rocks to pull out of his beyblade. Makoto at this point crawled closer to the nearby tree and hid behind it, holding himself as tears fell. Unknown to what was going on with the others and unknown on how much time has passed, he was startled and scared when someone touched him; letting out a scream and hitting away the person. _

"_Makoto…" Gou whispered trying to calm him down. Makoto was breathing heavily as he looked around frantically but only saw Gou on one knee before him, trying to calm him down with his hands._

"_Makoto, it's over. They're gone," he said holding onto Makoto's arms. Makoto stared into those deep eyes as he lowered his guard. Tears came back to his already tear-stained face as he jumped to Gou, crying to into him. _

_That was the first time, Makoto felt he was protected and that was the first time, Gou thought he might have a reason to have a friend. _

13 years old:

"_Gou, can I copy your homework?" Makoto asked,_

"_Again?" _

"_Yeah…"_

_Gou puts his pencil down and pulled Makoto down to sit next to him. _

"_How about I tutor you instead?" Gou offered and Makoto's eyes shone,_

"_Really?! You'll help me?!" _

"_Yeah…what you got?" _

"_A lot…but thanks Gou, you're my best friend!" _

"_Hn…"_

_And that was the first time Makoto declared themselves as official best friends. That was also the first time_

_Gou didn't argue back on such a decision. _

17 years old:

"_And class 2-B takes the win thanks to Makoto Kinomiya's finish!" _

"_Yeah!" Makoto jumped up to cheer and his classmates were surprised that he still has energy after that race! _

"_The scavenger hunt is next! Everyone! Get ready!" _

"_Let's go, Mark! You can do it!" Makoto shouted to his blonde friend and classmate who gave him a thumbs up. Makoto then noticed someone else in the scavenger hunt._

"_Hey! Good luck Gou!" Makoto shouted and Gou only nodded. The scavenger began and everyone ran towards the table to get their item. People started to laugh as everyone started to run around, confused, and trying to find their item. Makoto was one of them, laughing hysterically until he felt someone touch his arm. He looked to see Gou who started pulling him along until they crossed the finish line. _

"_Hey Gou…why me? What was it that you had to get?" Makoto asked after Gou won the Scavenger Hunt._

"…_Nothing…" Gou replied and Makoto sighed,_

"_Why do you never tell me these things?" _

"_Hn…"_

"_Well…congrats on your win!" said Makoto almost slamming his hand onto his friend's shoulder. _

"_Thanks…" Gou muttered. _

"_Come on, Gou, let's get some water…for me!" said Makoto with a laugh and puts his arm around Gou's shoulder and they walked off together. _

_That was the first time Gou didn't handle Makoto so roughly whenever they touched. That was also the first time Gou touched someone so gently. _

Present day:

"Makoto! Hey!"

Makoto lightly groaned as his hands blindly hits everything around him, trying to hit an alarm clock.

"MAKOTO!"

"Whoa!" Makoto fell out of bed and sat up, "Someone calling me?" he asked groggily.

"YES! Your college roommate! Come on! Get up! You promised me you'd clean the room today!"

"Uh huh…what time is it?" Makoto asked climbing back onto the bed and looking for the clock.

"11!"

"Oh…" Makoto's head dropped onto the pillow, "Fine…I'm getting up…"

"Finally…oh, and Gou called earlier and wants you to meet him at that café you guys go to today at 3, okay?"

"Yes Mark…" said Makoto as he crawls out of bed. The blonde young man hits the bed and left the room, letting Makoto take his time. Makoto finally got himself to the bathroom and he sighed,

"College sucks…" he muttered as he finds parts of his many projects in the bathroom.

3:00:

"Wait, why did you have to clean your dorm again?" Gou asked as the two of them sat across the table in their favorite café.

"Well…remember the first time I got drunk?"

"Who could forget…" said Gou taking a sip from his hot chocolate.

"Yeah…remember that it was in my dorm? While Mark was visiting his parents? Well a few things got stolen, a few things got broken, some of them were personal and Mark's been mad at me since he got back a couple of weeks ago so I promised I'd clean the dorm whenever it gets messed up…and it always does. I also will be doing all the chores and gotta pay him back for the personal items…"

"Being the son of Mizuhara-San, I didn't see Mark as the type to hold a grudge…" said Gou and Makoto shrugged.

"I can see where he's coming from and I felt bad…so…hey! Why didn't you stop me from doing something stupid when I got drunk?!"

"I'm the one that told you not to drink and what did you do? You drank one glass and you were out of this world," said Gou shaking his head.

"Okay! So I know I don't have a high alcohol tolerance! You could've locked me in my room or something!"

Gou only shrugged,

"You were actually really entertaining so I didn't want to stop the fun," said Gou with an amused look.

"Some friend you are!" Makoto growled and crossed his arms.

"Uh huh…yeah you won't last a week without me," said Gou with a smirk and Makoto pouted.

"Oh wait…have we ever been apart for more than a week?" Gou asked and Makoto thought about it.

"Yeah, you go on vacations!"

"No…I bring you with me," Gou reminded.

"Oh yeah um…then maybe not…"

"But…we might have to," said Gou and Makoto's mouth drops,

"What do you mean?!"

"Next week…I'm going over to America for a little bit…I may be studying abroad…" Gou explained and silent fell between the two friends.

"Are you serious?" Makoto asked with wide eyes.

"Do I ever joke?" Gou reminded.

"…But Gou! What am I going to do without you!?" Makoto exclaimed.

"Makoto! You're in college! And I'm not your mother! You'll be fine without me!"

"Gou! You're my best friend! I do everything with you! And I tell you everything! Almost!"

"I know, but there's the phone and e-mail," Gou pointed out trying to calm Makoto down a bit.

"I can't hang out with you over the computer!"

"Please stop whining…" Gou almost begged, and Makoto pouted again, looking away.

"…How long will you be gone?" Makoto asked sadly,

"No longer than a month for sure but more than a week for sure," Gou replied and Makoto nodded.

"Okay…"

"Hey…" Gou reached across the table to put a hand on his friend's shoulder, "Don't give me that look. You said you'd never look like a baby again since that incident in junior high," said Gou and Makoto gave Gou a dirty look.

"That was one time…let it go already!"

"Hn…" Gou smirked and sat upright in his seat again, "Think you'll be okay?"

"Yeah…I have to I guess…there is Mark after all. I can hang out with him…if he wasn't still upset with me…" Makoto sighed but puts on a smile, "I'll be okay! Wish you luck, Gou! Bring me something from America!"

Gou lightly chuckled,

"Alright, I'll promise you that much," he said and the two did a rhyming pinky-swear to complete their promise…as they've always done since they were little.

What Gou didn't realize was that when he comes back from his trip from America…everything is going to change for him.

* * *

**Please R and R!**

**Would've been longer but I'm trying to break my habit of very long chapter and stick to short chapters that are straight to the point.**

**Notes:**

**-I can't remember the episode and I'm not going through all my DVDs to find it! The pinky-swear was from Cardcaptor Sakura in one scene when she and Shaoran did some kind of rhyming pinky-swear. It was really cute but I obviously don't remember it from the top of my head and again, I'm not gonna search for it! If I come across it, I'll put it in. **

**-My first Gou Hiwatari was the total opposite of Kai. But every story since that series, I've made Gou more like Kai. I think it turns out better that way but he's still slightly different each story while Makoto remains relatively the same in every story. Well…Gou's been the same for a while now so maybe I'm not changing him much anymore. **

**-In the flashback when they were 17-years old, it was a Sports Fest. **

**-Mark is the son of Max for those that didn't catch it.**

**Please R and R!**


	2. Missing Juliet

**Thanks for the reviews guys! Here's chapter 2! Enjoy!**

* * *

A week later:

"Gou's right, you'll be fine. It's not like you can't live without him," said Mark when Makoto whined about Gou's absence to Mark and every other person on his dorm's floor.

"But Maaaaark! I already miss hiiiiim!" Makoto whined and fell on the couch.

"Maybe you should go out. You know, to parties…just don't touch the alcohol," Mark suggested.

"But without Gou?"

"Makoto, have you done _anything_ that does not involve Gou being with you?" Mark asked and Makoto stared at the ceiling.

"I don't know…sleepovers, movies, parties…oh! Sports! That's the only thing that separates us…and our grades!"

"Yeah that's something to be proud of…" Mark muttered sarcastically, "Come on Makoto, you can't wait around here until Gou comes back!"

"Yes I can!" Makoto protested and curled up into a ball on the couch while pulling the blanket lying on it over him.

"Are you kidding me?! Don't be a baby!"

"That's what Gou used to say to me…" Makoto anime-cried and Mark just didn't know what to do with him.

"Makoto! Ugh! That's it! You're going out! TONIGHT! With me!"

"…Fine…" Makoto moaned into the couch.

America: 

Gou sat in front of his laptop and typed away on it. It was late but he can't help it.

He sighed as he puts on a slideshow of pictures, more specifically: pictures of him and Makoto since they were little. Gou lightly groaned as he shook his head at what he was doing. It hasn't even been half a week yet and he feels all different, almost wrong if that's possible.

After the long slideshow was over, Gou concluded that he needs to put in music next time…then went to bed.

* * *

_Ring! Ring! Ring! Ring! Ring! Ring!_

Gou lightly groaned as his sleep was disturbed.

_Ring! Ring! Ring! Ring! Ring! Ring!_

Finally, he reached around until his hand slapped upon his cell phone and he answered.

"What the hell do you what?!" he exclaimed into it.

"…You're such a jerk, Gou!" Makoto shouted and Gou sat up abruptly,

"Makoto? Oh…sorry, didn't know it was you," he apologized as he rubbed his head and fell on his back on the bed.

"Oh that's an excuse!" Makoto pouted.

"Hey, it's…" Gou turned his head to look at the clock, "4 in the morning. What could you possibly need at this time?"

"Oh…my bad! I completely forgot the whole, um, being on the opposite side of the world thing…"

"Oh Makoto! Come on!"

"Sorry! Look, I just wanted to drop a 'hi' before I go out with Mark today…saying I have to get out," said Makoto and Gou sighed.

"Go have a fun, Makoto. Come on, you can do it. You don't need me to babysit you," said Gou and Makoto nodded on his end,

"Okay…goodnight, Gou…oh wait, good morning over there! Haha!"

"Yeah…later," and with that Gou hung up and he fell back asleep in less than a minute.

---------------------------------------------------------

A couple of weeks later, Gou felt more and more…lonesome. He had no companion with him on this trip and while he talks with Makoto a lot, it just wasn't the same as _being_ _with_ him. As a matter of fact…there's really no one but Makoto that Gou hangs out with or talks to. Sure he knew a few people but not enough to motivate him to message or call anytime soon. And Kai? Ha! Like he'll be any help to comfort his loneliness! But if not Kai, then…

------------

"Gou, I never found you to be the homesick type," said Rei and Gou lightly groaned, almost regretting calling him.

"I'm not homesick…I don't know what sickness I have but for now, I'll call it 'Makotosick' okay?"

"Oh god, what does Gou want?" Kai asked as he passed by to pick up his forgotten mug.

"Kai, be a _little_ supportive of your son," said Rei sternly, "Anyway Gou, if you miss him so much why don't you call him?"

"I talk to him almost every day…sort of…he hasn't been calling in a while actually," Gou confessed.

"That's a surprise," Kai commented.

"Kai!"

"Is the phone on speaker or something?" Gou asked hearing Kai's comments and remarks.

"No, it's…oh wait…" Rei looked at the phone and pressed a button, "Sorry, it was…" Rei glared at Kai for not telling him that but Kai only gave him a teasing smirk as he finally left to his office room to get some work done.

"I don't understand! I admitted to myself that I kinda do miss Makoto but…it can't be this bad!" Gou exclaimed into the phone.

"Ah Gou, feelings are the hardest things to understand. Try not thinking so hard. The answer is probably right in front of you," Rei suggested.

"How come you two never give me a straight answer?" Gou asked,

"Because we want you to learn on your own," Rei answered.

"And that's the answer I get every time…" Gou muttered to himself.

The 4th week:

Gou was on his laptop again but instead was sitting outside on his hotel room's balcony and enjoying the breeze. It was a long month for him, filled with decisions and thoughts, especially on Makoto. One thing he noticed by the 3rd week was that when he's bored, he started listening to romance songs and watching romance movies. The part that scared him the most was that he started thinking about Makoto when he was doing all these things. He cursed himself for even watching movies on cable when he should be worrying about school! But by the end of all that: Gou was tired of being alone, tired of America, tired of being away from Makoto, and that all adds up for him not liking what he's experiencing so far if he chooses to study abroad!

Gou picked up the phone to call Makoto.

"Hey Pal! I have good news!" Makoto announced the moment he answered. Hearing Makoto's voice again puts a smile on his face,

"Really? Tell me," said Gou with a soft expression and wanting so badly just to see Makoto's face again for real instead of through pictures,

"Not yet! It's a surprise! You're coming back tomorrow right?" Makoto asked excitedly and Gou could feel his excitement.

"Yeah I'm boarding the plane tomorrow…my parents are picking me up."

"Ooh…well its okay! Come by at the café!"

"Sure. Want me to call you when I get off the plane?" Gou asked,

"Okay! Oh wait…don't you want to fix your jetlag first?" Makoto asked, concerned.

"Don't worry about it, and by seeing you, I'm technically fixing up my jetlag anyway!"

"Haha! True! Oh I can't wait for you get back, Gou! I have great news! And I missed you to death…almost! Do you have any news, Gou? Oh! Don't forget my souvenir!"

"Hm, yes," Gou smiled, "Of course I got it. And…yeah, I guess I have news too…"

"You do? Tell me! Tell me!"

"Not yet…it's a surprise," Gou teased,

"Hey! Don't use my line!"

The two talked for about an hour until Makoto panicked about his minutes and they had to let each other go. Gou sighed when his conversation with Makoto ended.

"_Makoto…" _He looked at his background on the computer. A picture of him and Makoto when they first met and are glaring at each other with Kai and Takao behind them, _"We sure came a long way…" _Gou looked up at the sky and thought of his parents, Kai and Rei.

"_They were best friends…" _he closed his eyes and Makoto's face appeared in his head, _"I think…I'm in love with my best friend…"_

* * *

"Hey Makoto, I've landed…" Gou announced over the phone and he could hear Makoto jump from wherever he was and whatever he was on. Gou never felt so warm knowing his presence can make Makoto jump for joy.

"Gou's baaaaaack!" Makoto shouted,

"Welcome back!" Gou heard Mark's voice along with some other people that he vaguely remembers from Makoto's dorm.

"Café?" Gou asked,

"Definitely! How about in an hour?" Makoto suggested and Gou agreed.

One Hour later:

Gou took in a deep breath and can't believe he felt nervous! Never has he felt so nervous before! He took in another deep breath and lets it out. Finally, after about 10 minutes of fighting himself in the mind and pacing outside the cafe, he walked in. He headed towards the usual booth and when he was halfway there he saw Makoto's famous cap and then they met eyes. Gou never felt so light before in his life! Just to look into Makoto's chocolate brown eyes again! Makoto waved happily and stood up and Gou's heart only thumped faster each second as he gets closer to him.

But at that one moment, the biggest obstacle arises and Gou now has to face it…

Makoto reached out into the seat again and helped pull up an unfamiliar person. A girl with pink hair tied into two braided pigtails. Gou thought his heart stopped beating for that one moment when he laid eyes on her. She turned and Gou's golden yellow eyes met hers.

"_She's a neko! Like Tochan!" _Gou thought and his theory was right when he saw her pointed ears as well, the same as his. Plus the fangs they both share as well. But that part didn't matter the second Makoto told him the worst possible thing he could ever tell Gou in his life at this spur of the moment.

"Gou! This is Rin! Guess what?"

Gou didn't want to guess as his eyes drifted back to Makoto's smiling face, "I'm engaged!"

Gou stood there, feeling something completely different than when he first walked in…and he hated that feeling almost as much as hating her.

"_WHO THE HELL IS THIS B&%* TAKING MY MAKOTO?!" _Gou screamed in his mind and his animal instincts finally surfaced…

* * *

**Notes:**

**-Yes, Rei and Kai are together in the story-officially-as Gou's parents making Gou half neko. **

**-Otosan: polite way of dad like 'father' = Kai**

**-Tochan (or Touchan): cute way of saying dad like 'dad' or 'daddy' = Rei**

**-DUN! DUN! DUN! Gou's getting territorial! Yeah, I wanted to play around with the whole 'neko' thing. **

**Please R and R if you want to see what happens next!!!**

**But wow, talk about having the worst welcome-home gift ever!**


	3. The Mission Begins!

**Thanks for the reviews guys! I can't believe I got a chapter updated before my convention! **

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"_I met Rin at the party I went to with Mark! And um…I got separated from Mark and uh…apparently the punch was spiked. Yeah I was about to do something stupid but Rin saved me!"_

"_Saved you?" Gou repeated with a raised brow._

"_I pulled him out of the street before a vehicle came to hit him," Rin replied with a smile and Gou's brow now twitched instead._

"_So after I became sober again, I had to contact Rin to thank her. We started hanging out and then I met her parents- who are friends with ours too! I think it was love at first sight!"_

* * *

"How could you let Makoto out of your sight?!" Gou exclaimed to Mark after that scene repeated in his head.

"Do I look like I have a leash on him?" Mark countered as he sat on the couch of his dorm fixing his beyblade while Gou paced around the entire time.

"I mean…engaged?!?! Seriously: ENGAGED?! After ONE stinking MONTH?!"

"Well they are really in love…"

"It's a MONTH! You just can't…you can't do that! Not in a MONTH!"

"Why not? Miracles have happened before. The fact that Makoto found someone is a miracle itself!" said Mark with a light laugh.

"…And their parents are okay with this engagement?" Gou asked and stopped pacing to stare down at Mark who only shrugged.

"I don't know, I guess: They did announce their engagement after all."

"AGH! This is NOT happening!"

"Jeez Gou! The way you're acting it's like someone stole your girlfriend or something!"

Gou lets out a sigh to try and calm himself,

"Well I can tell you right now that you're pretty damn close! And I STILL can't believe he fell for a GIRL!"

"…Is he not straight?" Mark asked,

"No!"

"…He's gay?"

"No!"

Mark just looked bewildered from those answers until he thought for a few more seconds,

"He's bi?"

"Yes!" Gou exclaimed as he already continued his pacing and went to the window to stare.

"…How do you know that?" Mark asked and Gou left the window.

"I've been his best friends for as long as I can remember! I know more about him than he knows about himself!"

"…That would creep me out but I guess I'll take your word for it," said Mark who finally puts his beyblade down, "I'm sorry but I have to ask: Is there any particular reason why you came here? BESIDES coming to yell at me for 'losing' Makoto back at the party and then ranting to me?"

Gou looked back at Mark and lets out a sigh but he quickly regained his energy.

"Mark I need your help more than anything now!" Gou started and walked up closer to Mark and stood for Gou, "Rin came from China correct? There's got to be somebody there she's close to that would not let her go as I would with Makoto! Mark! I want you to try and find this person. I also want you to gather as many people as possible to help me!"

"Whoa! Exactly what am I-are WE- helping you with?" Mark puts his hands up to pause Gou for a moment. Gou only lightly smirked.

"We're stopping that wedding of course!"

"…I'm NOT going to crash my friend and roommate's wedding!" Mark protested.

"Hey! For me!"

"No!"

"Mark!"

"No way!"

"You have to! You're my only hope!" Gou pleaded and Mark stared at him.

"…You're really into him aren't you?"

"And you JUST realized that?!" Gou bit back. Mark crossed him arms and stared at the ceiling.

"…I can probably gather some people-"

"YES! You're going down, Rin!"

"Gou! She's not the enemy! Calm down! If you're going to steal the groom, wow that sounded weird, you're going to have to do your own work. And with your current position, it should be no problem…right, Best Man?"

"Yeah…" Gou muttered, forgetting that Makoto asked him to be his best man, "But that's not a total bad thing. You're right! I can do more on the inside!"

"I'm not even sure why we need an 'outside' in the first place then!" Mark pointed out but was ignored by Gou.

"He's mine! Mine I tell you!"

Mark lightly shook his head at Gou's almost-immature behavior. Though it was really Gou's animal instincts kicking in, wanting what belongs to him.

"You know, this might crush Makoto if we-"

"No! While I prepare being his best man, I will try to convince him how they barely know each other!" Gou cut in.

"Well…I guess…" Mark wasn't too sure about this; part of him wanting to help, but another part of him feeling guilty for interfering.

* * *

"Makoto's engaged?" Rei repeated when Gou announced that to his parents after his talk with Mark and went home.

"…Did his parents not tell you?" Gou asked in surprised.

"Well…your father and Takao had a little disagreement, again, a couple of days ago," Rei explained while giving Kai a look who only shrugged it off as he read through the newspaper.

"But don't you see how wrong this is?! It's been a MONTH only!" Gou exclaimed.

"Well…it IS kind of rushed," Rei agreed,

"Hey," Kai put the paper down, "I recall Kinomiya saying how it was a miracle that I settled down. That proved miracles can happen. The fact that Kinomiya's son found someone is a miracle already!"

Gou sweatdropped after receiving the same line Mark gave earlier.

"Shouldn't you be happy for Makoto, Gou? Isn't he happy?" Rei asked,

"Well…he's on cloud nine…while I'm 8 feet below ground…" Gou muttered, crossing his arms and stared at the ground.

"Tou-Chan…I need to ask something," said Gou and pulled up a chair to sit in front of Rei.

"Go ahead."

"I know you're from a village of nekos so that makes you one right? And if you're one then…I'm half right?" Gou pointed at himself. Rei only nodded.

"…Is there something I should know?"

Rei looked up to think but only shrugged after a few moments of thought.

"I don't think so…"

"You sure? Because I felt really weird and different, and angry when I found out he was engaged…" Gou tried to explain and Kai suddenly took interest.

"Hey…I remember you acting strangely when I was dating Yuri for a bit. But you said you were in heat or something, right?" Kai asked looking at Rei who gave Kai a glare.

"I _was _in heat!" Rei growled but Kai only smirked,

"Sure…you only go in heat when you're jealous. Yup, that makes perfect sense," said Kai sarcastically while Rei hits him across the shoulder. Kai only took amusement in rousing Rei up but he finally turned his attention to you,

"Son, you're fine. Unless he's engaged to another neko, I doubt you'll go into a frenzy," said Kai and Gou blinked.

"I think she is a neko…"

This caught the attention of Kai and Rei, questions running through their minds. Gou explained his reasons and what Makoto said about his parents knowing hers. This immediately gave them the deduction that this is Mao's daughter.

"So Mao's here? We should go see here, it's a been a while!" said Rei to Kai who only shrugged an okay.

"Guys! This is serious!" Gou reminded.

"Oh yes…well, if you're trying to avoid having a 'cat fight' I suggest you to avoid her as much as possible," Rei suggested.

"Is it because of some animal instincts that I have?" Gou asked feeling his body as if something's wrong with him.

"Maybe…but it's really because I know that Mao's daughter knows martial arts plus has a temper so you'll be knocked out in two seconds if you get her mad," said Rei with a sweet smile as if nothing's wrong with that statement.

"…Tou-Chan you just killed my masculinity by saying that," said Gou with a small glare.

* * *

Later that day, he promised Makoto he'd spend some time with him after being away for so long. At first, he was happy, but when Makoto wouldn't stop talking about Rin, Gou got annoyed fast! The pair walked down the street and passed shops with Makoto talking about how everything he sees seems to remind him or Rin. It wasn't until they stopped for ice cream, that Makoto started to sound serious. The two friends sat down at a table as they ate their ice cream.

"Gou…as my best-friend-since-forever and thus my best man, I want you to keep the ring for safekeeping!" Makoto announced and handed the accessory to Gou.

Immediately, Gou's mind shouted _"THROW IT!" _but that would be just plain cruel no matter how much he wanted to do it.

"Um…of course, Makoto," Gou forced himself to reply nicely taking the ring.

"It's probably safer with you anyway! I might lose it…" Makoto confessed with a sheepish smile. A light blush crawled up to Gou's face seeing Makoto's cuteness.

"Don't say that, Makoto. You know, as you best friend…" Gou got tired of that title. 'Best Friend' is all he's referred to as, "Ugh…I just…I think for your sake, I need to give you my honest opinion. I just don't think you're ready for this. It's too soon, and…I just got back and everything changes! I just…"

"Oh Gou, even now you look after me!" Makoto slightly giggled, "But I'm fine! I'm grown up! Sure a little immature still, but I'll older and more responsible than when we were kids! Just because you've always been more mature than me doesn't mean I'm not maturing either!"

"Yes…" Gou's eyes drifted from Makoto's eyes and towards his melting ice cream.

"Come on! Let's have some guy-time and hit the arcade!" Makoto announced and Gou noticed how Makoto's already at the cone of the ice cream.

"…Sure," Gou replied with a smile. Everything about Makoto just makes him so happy…then angry knowing that someone just took him away in a month's time!

"Be right back!" Makoto announced as he finished his ice cream and went to get napkins. Gou watched him go, perfection leaving his grasp. That idea scares him now as every day goes by and the wedding getting closer.

"_I won't give up. I will do everything in my power so you'll stay with me forever…" _

* * *

**Next:**

**Gou meets his 'outside' team that Mark has recruited, though Gou expected a more impressive team than he got…but one of them might be of help when he announced he's close friends with Rin-perhaps fate's in Gou's favor if one of Rin's friends doesn't want the wedding to happen either!**

**Please R and R! **


End file.
